Norway: A lot of coffee, One beer bottle
by sebastianthedemonbutler
Summary: Denmark decides to do something idiotic to get Norway's attention by using up all his butter. So they take a trip to the store that is miles away and Norway drinks a lot of coffee. Warning: Contains Omorashi, which is peeing your pants in desperation, Don't like it? Then don't read. Enjoy!


Norway: A lot of coffee, One beer bottle

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters in this story, I wish I did though.

**Warning: **This work contains Omorashi, which is basically peeing your pants in desperation, if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read. Enjoy!

...

Mathias decided to for some reason use up all of Lukas's butter just to get the Norwegian to notice him but unfortunately he is now sitting with an angry Norwegian next to him in the car. Lukas completely blanks him, staring out the window, occasionally sipping some coffee that he carries around in the flask.

The trip is to get more butter but the nearest store is miles away, it was the only way to get Norway in the car in the first place. Lukas feels a twinge in his bladder but he ignores it because he's not uncomfortable yet. He considers slowing up on the coffee but his love for coffee is so strong that he keeps drinking. Mathias chuckles to himself, wondering whether the Norwegian can hold it.

Once they get to the store, Norway sees the butter and goes for it, the fastest the Dane had ever saw the Norwegian move , filling a large trolley full of just butter, cleaning the store dry of butter. After they pay,Norway has an almost smile. Norway forgets about his need for the toilet.

After loading the back of the car and boot full of butter, they set off again and Lukas starts to regret not going to the toilet at the store but gets in, he's held it for a while before so this shouldn't be a problem right?

Matthias sets off back home. All is well for a while, not any traffic for some of the way, Norway gets uncomfortable but he doesn't want to tell Mathias because that would be telling him a weakness, sure he can hold it, there's hardly any traffic he thinks.

A few moments later, they reach traffic and it's at a complete standstill. Norway gets thirsty so he reaches for his flask, drinking it in large gulps. He thinks to go to sleep but he's far too uncomfortable for that. He makes little movements, shuffling around, trying to make it look like he's trying to get comfy. "Norge are you ok?" Denmark asks, noticing the movement.

"I'm fine Danmark, I've just been in this car for a while so I'm not comfy" Lukas explains before ignoring the blonde Dane again. Denmark just shrugs it off, the traffic moving an inch then stopping. Norway squeezes his legs together as the need worsens. He tries to keep his mind off it by looking out the window.

A few minutes later he crosses his legs, hoping to last for the rest of the journey, the traffic doesn't seem to be moving. He sighs and an expression of worry comes across his face, feeling the urge to grab himself, he taps his foot instead. "Are you sure you're ok?" The Dane asks again.

"I'm just bored, why isn't this traffic moving?" Norway replies with a bored expression. The Dane thinks about it. "There's probably been an accident" Mathias replies. Lukas gasps as he hears that, which causes him to spurt a little bit which he responds in panic by grabbing himself like a child, a blush coating his face.

Mathias notices the movement and looks over, realising what predicament the Norwegian was in and his member twitches slightly. "You could use your flask" Mathias suggests and Lukas shivers in disgust, the fact that it's unsanitary, he drinks out of it. He shakes his head.

Denmark looks around the car to find something that Lukas can use to relieve himself and the only thing he finds that is of use is an empty beer bottle on the back seat. He picks it up "you can use this" he suggests.

"I am not going in that!" Lukas responds instantly, replying so suddenly causes him to spurt for about 10 seconds, trying to clamp down his muscles to stop the flow, wetting his underwear but it's obvious on the front of his trousers. He snatches the bottle out of Denmark's hands and struggles to unzip, whimpering loudly "I- I can't do it" Norway says in complete panic. Denmark's member comes to life and he helps the Norwegian unzip and guide his cock to the bottle, the sudden movement causing him to start leaking but he can't stop.

Golden liquid gushes uncontrollably out of Lukas, flooding the bottle almost instantly as the dam opens inside of him. He panics as it's still coming out, the shear force causes him to moan, finally getting his relief. Denmark just stares at the waterfall that is Norway, hearing the Norwegian moan uncontrollably, he becomes fully erect, not realising that the traffic is starting to move. Norway pees for a full 4 minutes, soaking the seat and the floor of the vehicle.

After it tapers down to a trickle then stops, tears start falling down his face, sobbing when he comes to his senses. Denmark rubs his back to calm the Norwegian down. Cars start beeping behind them, the road is clear of traffic, they continue home.

They arrive at the house and enter the room, Norway hangs his head in shame as the rest of the Nordic stare at the other two. "Wh't h'pp''nd t' y''? Sweden asks.

"There's been an accident" Denmark replies as Norway starts walking to his room.

"No shit" Iceland says sarcastically then gets glared at by Norway before going straight to his room, Denmark goes to his room to take care of a different problem.

...

I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, Remember to R&amp;R :)


End file.
